


Island

by Tengwar



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengwar/pseuds/Tengwar
Summary: Electricity.Charlie had never really missed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted all my fic in a weird New Year's Eve inspired fresh start a couple of years ago. I've since lost some of the revo stories for good, and while they weren't very good I have nostalgic longing for them. There a lesson there, somewhere....
> 
> I was just messing around in my files and found this so I amposting because why not?
> 
> It's not really even proof read though!

Electricity.

Charlie had never really missed it.

She was just a kid when the world powered down. Vague memories of air conditioning in cars and ice cream.

At home with her dad and Danny in Florida Keys no one ever really missed it. Dad had never made much it it's going either. Others had been momentarily shocked or stunned or angered. But Ben had just been stoic. Unsurprised enough to upset people. Some nasty accusations had been made. But Ben kept his head down and his own counsel. Rumours and gossip had flourished for a moment but life had taken over. He was a good man and helped out when he could. He was just like the rest of them. Doing the best he could.

Mom had been over in the mainland when the power had outed. Hard at work. Always hard at work. Mom was amazing. Always away away, conferences, speeches at colleges and universities, all around the world. Charlie had a row of hotel shampoos and moisturisers lined up on her bedroom window. When mom was home they would play spa together. It was better with Danny actually, playing spa. Danny never cared if moisturiser was accidentally rubbed into his hair or body wash massaged into his shoulders leaving him sticky and fragrant. No! In fact he liked it! Unable to run and rush like other boys he liked any game his sister could bring him. And frankly Rachel could be a bit thingy about Charlie making her clump together with hotel moisturiser.

Their stretch of island had never had the strongest of holds on electricity in the first place. It had taken a few days for people to really grasp that this was different. That this was life changing. That every single thing they had known was changed.

Life had gone on as usual for a good long while. It had bothered no one.

After the blackout there had been a few hard years for sure.  There was a tidal wave of loss and grief that had hit each community hard as it huddled against the coming of this new long dark.

Every one round here knew the best thing to ever happen was a hurricane taking out HIghway One one a couple of year after the power failed. Without the road tying them to the mainland they could just go back to existing.

There were fish In the sea, sunshine, sometimes the rain fell plentiful from the sky. Long boats from Cuba came by occasionally but the great US had fallen. Trading was slow and steady. People took their time.

Sheets were turned on beds. When they began to split and hole in the middle people would cut the half and turn outside edges in, sewing them together to give the a few more years. Feet hardened. Palms grew calloused under ornamental gardening tools all of a sudden used for their real purpose. The harbour fluttered with sails.

As soon as that highway was gone it was their own little world. An island for them.

 

  
So when Sebastian Monroe and his best friend Miles Matheson turned up looking for family, for resources, comfort, a fight, a reason, they found a series of islands filled with people who no longer gave a good goddam about the u.s of fucken a.

What Sebastien found was a bunch of happy islanders. Wide bare feet. Wavy salty hair. Fish fry. Someone had clearly had a flourishing business making guitars out of native woods. Miles' eyes had lit up at the same speed at which Bass' heart had sank. Mother fucking stairway to heaven.

What Bass found was Charlie.


End file.
